Broken Heart
by Marau-chan
Summary: *sniff* this is a really sad but sort of sweet future V/B fic. It's on Mirai Bulma's veiw of Vegeta's death. All I can say is it is short and r/r for me! Also... Pooor Trunks!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to tell you the truth, so how in the heck could I own DBZ? *ahem * well, all I have to say is my friend was feeling very angry and wanted to write a sad fic for once. I know its short, but you just can't get _too_ into a sad fic! Besides, I felt like crying when I read that far but she still hasn't continued. *sniff * Well, please r/r for me! Thanks a ton!

Broken Heart 

By Marau-chan

"Vegeta!" The blue haired woman screamed into the night. "Vegeta." She whispered more sedately, her voice thick with tears. Bulma closed her eyes and stood with her face upturned, towards the moonless sky. Tears ran unheeded down her cheeks, and her hands clenched and unclenched on the balcony railing. "Why'd you have to leave me?" Opening her eyes she looked away from the dark sky and looked out across the land surrounding her home. '_Shambles… All of it ruined…_' She thought to herself. _'So this is what I get. It's so unfair. First they take away my friends, then my husband, my world, and now finally they take away my one true joy. Dang them!_' Turning away angrily Bulma existed from the balcony and threw herself face down on her bed, sobbing. 

After a time, her tears abated, and she sat up and with the back of her hand, wiped away the tracks of salty wetness the tears had left behind. As she stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts turned towards her son, whom she had sent into the past in the hopes of changing the future. That was ten months ago and he still hadn't returned. '_Oh Trunks, why did you leave me? Just like your father did. It's all those accursed cyborgs' faults. If they hadn't come, he would still be here. They messed up everything. They killed my friends, slaughtered Vegeta, and now my son is probably lost forever because I sent him into the past as a last resort. And at this moment they are probably out terrorizing some other poor innocents.' _Just as she was about to go into another crying session, a great depression settled over Bulma, and she knew what to do to stop the pain.

Standing up, Bulma stumbled over to her dresser and opened the first drawer. After searching in it, she finally found what she had seeked. Holding the half bottle of pills close to her heart, she went over to her bed once more and sat down. Grabbing the pad of paper off of her bedside table, she quickly jotted down two sentences and signed her name. After that was done, she popped off the lid of the bottle and quickly downed the contents. As the drug began to take affect, Bulma imagined that she saw an image of Vegeta floating above her, his pristine wings spread, and arms outstretched.

"Bulma." His mouth formed the word, though Bulma heard no sound. 

"Vegeta," She whispered as the world began to grow dark, "hang on, I'm coming." 

****

Trunks stepped out of the time machine, and was surprised at how much had changed in the few short weeks in which he'd been in the past. Grinning widely, he raced for his home, anxious to see his mother. As he walked through the door, he knew immediately something was wrong. Racing up the stairs, he ran into his mother's bedroom, only to be brought up short at the sight that he saw. His mother lay on top of the bed, her eyes closed in what looked to be peaceful slumber, only her chest wasn't moving and he couldn't feel any ki from her. An empty bottle of sleeping pills sat innocently a few feet away from her prone body. Stumbling closer, he noticed a pad of paper with writing on it, on the table next to the bed. His heart wrenched as he read what it said:

Trunks:

I have gone to your father. Always remember I love you.

-Mom

Tears streamed down his face as he looked over at his mother, the one thing he had left, and he felt hatred for the cyborgs take route in his heart. _'No… no… no…'_

"NO!!!!!"

If you aren't crying from this than…. *sniff * I don't know what will make you cry! Oh well, please review but don't flame me! I already realize it doesn't have too happy of an ending. 

(crying) poor poor Trunks………


End file.
